


[Podfic] Passion, Patience, Pati

by dapatty



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Holidays, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) you must be all alone to confront the things you want





	[Podfic] Passion, Patience, Pati

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [passion, patience, pati](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999237) by [uglowian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglowian/pseuds/uglowian). 



cover by dapatty

[MP3 (9.7 MB) 00:16:02](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/passion,%20patience,%20pati.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me record this, uglowian. It's still so good it hurts. <3


End file.
